Dulce Tentacion MarcoxAce,ZoroxLuffy, KidLaw
by Mr.Heart
Summary: El bar Sugar Sugar es el lugar mas visitado por los adolescentes, no solo por sus deliciosos postres si no por aquellos tres calientes jovenes que les apariencia es casi tan dulce como los suculentos platos que ellos mismos sirven pero...¿Que se puede esconder bajo tan dulce apariencia? ¡Estos chicos son todo menos dulces!


Era un día soleado en la ciudad del North adolescentes ya disfrutaban los últimos días de sus vacaciones de verano y sin mas salían a disfrutar de últimos días de ocio hasta que el colegio les diera una bofetada en la cara y los pusiera a estudiar.

Pero mientras tanto era como saborear la libertad entre tus labios.

Aunque, había un lugar en especifico al que todos iban, sin excepción.

Donde la libertad sabia todavía mas dulce.

El bar Sugar Sugar era uno de los lugares mas visitados y mas frecuentados por todos los habitantes del North Blue.

No solo por sus excelentes postres que te hacían sentir un millón de sensaciones en tu paladar, si no por aquellos tres hermosos jóvenes meseros que podían verse mas dulces que cualquier platillo que los mismos sirviesen, haciendo que miles de mujeres y hombres tuviesen fantasías poco decentes con cualquiera de ellos.

¿Y es que, como no babear por ellos?.

Eran demasiado apetecibles,demasiado tentadores y por supuesto demasiado calientes, cada cual a su manera.

Sin duda aquel bar lleno de colores vivos y platos dulces era amado por todos ¿Quien podría odiar algo comparado con el paraíso.

Aunque bueno...siempre había excepciones.

Marco Phoenix podía ser considerado alguien fuera de lo normal,en cuanto a gustos por supuesto

Aquel olor tan dulce en el lugar le mareaba, no sabia si seria su imaginación, que le jugaba una broma o es que quizás verdaderamente:

Había mas azúcar que aire en el lugar.

Aun estando en la puerta de aquel colorido bar, se negaba a entrar manteniendo mano de hierro en poste de al lado, el cual era su salvación de ser arrastrado al país de los futuros diabeticos.

La única razón por la que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta agarrado al estúpido poste que parecía un bastón de caramelo, era solo por una una razón, una muy irritante razón.  
El hombre que lo acompañaba mas especifico su hermano, quien lo había invitado -prácticamente arrastrado- a que conociera el magnifico lugar de los postres de los que todos en la universidad hablaban, le jalaba cual niño queriendo entrar a una jugueteria.

-Venga Marco, por favor, solo comemos y nos vamos-Suplico su hermano tirandole del brazo, lo mas fuerte que podía aunque el rubio se negaba a ceder, no quería entrar al lugar, definitivamente no quería-

-¿Por que justamente me tenias que elegir a mi,para ir a un lugar tan estúpidamente colorido?-Pregunto intentando no mostrar ni la mas mínima duda en cuanto no querer entrar-

-Porque a pesar de que seas una piña aburrida y sin vida social, eres mi hermano necesito sacarte de vez en cuando de la biblioteca para que no te conviertas en un ermitaño sin pareja-Contesto entre la seriedad y burla Thatch, por lo tanto Marco no estaba seguro de saber si eso era una broma o debía tomárselo en serio-

-No soy un ermitaño, y necesito concentrarme en la universidad-Contesto sin misericordia el rubio, mirando amenazante con un orbes azules a todo aquel que le dedicara miradas de molestia o extrañeza alrededor suyo-

-Pues te convertirás en uno si por lo menos no sales una vez al mes, ademas ¡estamos en vacaciones, deberías aprovechar,en vez de pasar toda tu corta vida enfrascado en libros!-

-Yo soy feliz con una tasa de café y un buen libro, muchas gracias-Ironizo el rubio-

-Pues yo soy feliz contigo sentado en la maldita silla colorida, del maldito colorido bar comiendo el estúpido colorido postre, ¿¡no te importa la felicidad de tu hermano!?-Exclamo como si sintiera dolor el del tupe;poniendo una mano en su corazón, como si se le hubiese clavado una daga justo en el medio de el-

-Se supone que hoy debía ver si quizás ,hubiera un estúpido departamento cerca de la universidad,no quiero causar demasiados problemas en la casa de Oyaji yendo de aquí para allá con todos los problemas-

-¡No me cambies de tema!¡Eso puedes verlo en cualquiera de los benditos días de libertad que todavía nos quedan!¡Ya falta poco para que terminen las vacaciones!-

-Pero quiero hacerlo hoy ¿Algún problema?-

-Si, de hecho si, que quiero tu maldito trasero sentado en la colorida silla del bar colorido ¿entiendes o te hago dibujitos en el suelo?-

-¿Cuantos años tienes, 16?-Respondió sarcásticamente el rubio su hermano era como un maldito grano en el culo cuando se proponía algo-

-Para tu información tengo 24 años y tu tienes 25, si es que no recuerdas tu edad también, mal hermano-

-Si entro al maldito bar y como la estúpida comida causa diabetes ¿Me dejaras en paz por el amor a lo que es bueno?-

-¡Si!-Exclamo Thatch ya siendo el ganador de aquella batalla arrastrando al rubio hacia el bar, abriendo las puertas con una gran sonrisa-

La expresión de Marco lo decía lugar, era un conjunto de mesas de colores tan estúpidamente coloridas -como había predicho- con un piso de un color blanco resaltando mas todo su alrededor casi llegando a cegarle, momentáneamente, las paredes eran de madera robusta siendo pintadas de un color que te hacia acordar a la mismísima miel.

Miles de luces de colores salían del techo iluminando distintos lugares y por ultimo donde seguramente tomarían las ordenes, una gran mesa donde miles de sillas se extendían por toda la estructura.

El rubio sentía que no podía respirar normalmente en ese lugar tan dulce y colorido para su gusto.  
El del tupe al ver la reacción de horror y asco de su hermano, sonrió con un poco de burla y con sarcasmo hablo despertando a Marco de su pesadilla viviente.

-Marco, no te mueras ahora, primero come, luego muere-Le advirtió su hermano, arrastrándolo a una de las mesas, ese lugar era inmenso pero a pesar de eso la mayor parte de las mesas estaban llenas incluso quizás podría haber una escalera para un segundo piso-

Si bien Thatch podía ser un maldito mal nacido, en estos momentos pasaba el limite de la estupidez que Marco podía soportar.

-Quiero irme-Murmuro con aburrimiento el de ojos azules mirando todo su alrededor,gente,gente y mas gente ¿Que no entendían que el no quería socializar en estos momentos?...¿¡Ni en ningún otro momento de su estúpida vida?!-

-Te vas luego de comer ¿Esta bien piñita?-Le contesto desiteresadamente Thatch sentándose esperando a que alguno de los meseros del lugar les atendiera-Si te quedas parado como idiota a lado de la mesa, empezaran a pensar que tienes algún tipo de problema-

El rubio al no ver escapatoria de lugar, se sentó de mala gana en aquel mullido asiento, esperando a que aquella tortura prefería que le taladraran la muela en esos momentos antes de que lo hicieran luego de comer uno de esos postres.

-¿En que puedo ayudarles?-Pregunto una voz tranquila y serena, haciendo que ambos hombres voltearan a verle siendo testigos de que unas preciosas y profunda orbes grises que les miraban en calma esperando por una respuesta,su piel era bronceada haciendo recordar a muchas personas al mismísimo chocolate de leche-

-¿Que es lo mas amargo que tienen en el lugar?-Aquellas orbes grises perdieron el efecto en Marco rápidamente, por un momento le parecieron atractivas pero poco menos de unos segundos bastaron para que perdiera el interés en aquel atractivo joven-

-Pay de limón-Contesto cortesmente el camarero-

-Tráigame uno de eso..-El rubio no sabia si es que fue su imaginación o aquellos ojos metálicos tuvieron un destello de contención, apenas moviendo los rasgos de su rostro en señal de aturdimiento interno-

-¿Y usted señor?-La voz del joven volvió a ser calma y cortes, sus ojos volvieron a verse tan tranquilos como antes-

-Un Volcán de Chocolate junto con helado y un café bombom-Pidió Thatch luego de volver a la realidad-

-¿Nada mas?-

-Para la piña amargada tráele un café simple-Le respondió rodando los ojos el del tupe, que claramente no notaba el aura asesina que rodeaba a su hermano-

El joven camarero hizo una leve reverencia y se fue detrás de la barra, donde había una puerta que seguramente estaba dirigía hacia la cocina.

-¿¡Viste sus ojos?!¿¡lo viste a el!?¡Estaba para comérselo entero!Dios,se veía tan apetecible ademas sus ropas que se ajustan a su cuerpo perfectamente...-Comenzó a hablar el castaño acerca de el de ojos grises, el rubio podía apostar que en cualquier momento tendría una hemorragia nasal el muy pervertido-

Marco ya sabia toda la historia, su hermano era un mujeriego de primera...bueno no exactamente mujeriego pero todavía no sabe si existe una palabra para definir a una persona que anda en busca de no solo mujeres cada dos por tres, si no también hombres.

La buscaría en el diccionario cuando llegara a casa.

Bueno el tema era que su hermano babosearía cosas pervertidas de aquel camarero hasta que viera a otro que le pareciera también atractivo,comenzando a hablar de este olvidándose completamente de el otro y a si sucesivamente se relataba la rutina que Marco vivía los 365 días del año junto con aquel hombre con el que compartía sangre.

-¡Ey!¡Marco! ¿Me escuchas?-

-No, no te escucho, yo estoy sordo de estupideces, no escucho sonidos estúpidos, como tu voz por ejemplo-Le respondió en tono monótono,aunque una suave sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios-

-Jaja...muy gracioso-Contesto refunfuñando Thatch-

-¿Que no ves que soy un comediante de primera? lo llevo en la sangre-Comento Marco sonriendole suavemente, para luego volver a su faceta de aburrimiento, su hermano, de nuevo comenzó a hablar de aquel camarero, por lo tanto decidió ignorarlo dirigiendo su mirada hacia todo el bar, explorandole un poco mas quizás-

Aunque seguramente luego tendría una epilepsia por tantos colores llamativos y brillitos.

Lo único que faltaba era que hubiesen ponys y arcoiris, y listo ya estarían en my little pony pero para su suerte todavía le quedaba un poco de cordura a ese lugar como para poner unicornios voladores.

Cuando ese día llegase, el no se acercaría ni a 5 cuadras del lugar.

Siguió examinando con la mirada, notando que había muchos mas meseros, ademas de aquellos "**tres increíblemente calientes meseros"** de los que se habla por todos lados.

Estaba mas que seguro que aquel muchacho moreno de ojos grises era uno de faltaba encontrar a los otros dos orbes azules fueron examinando el lugar, no había nada fuera de lo normal, tampoco nada interesante.

¿Que le veía de interesante la gente a ese lugar que era perfecto para la fiesta de una niña de 5 años?

Escucho como la puerta de la cocina se abría con energía, dejando ver a un mesero salir con una orden en la mano.

Oh dios, ahora si entendía porque la gente venia al lugar.

Aquel mesero estaba mas caliente que el mismísimo rostro era una extraña combinación entre la picardia y la inocencia, aquellos ojos eran increíblemente seductores de color azabache contrastando con esas encantadoras pecas que inundaban sus negros largos y desordenados caían por los costados salvajemente, aquel hombre era sin duda muy atractivo.

Quizás la palabra mas bien dicha, seria **caliente**.

Pero algo en esa escena no concordaba realmente con su mente, no sabia exactamente que era pero la sonrisa tan dulce y melosa que abordaba esos carnosos labios no le gustaba.

Era tan cursi y soñadora;no le gustaba demasiado, es mas la comenzaba a detestarla.  
Aquel hombre o crió mas bien dicho, ya que intuía que era menor que el, podía estar muy bueno pero el simple hecho de ver esa sonrisa y felicidad tan plástica,le hizo desaparecer realmente el interés.

**Otro falso mas en el mundo.**

-Aquí esta su orden espero que les guste, y no lo duden una sonrisa suya, sera una sonrisa nuestra-Le devolvió al mundo, una voz bastante activa y alegre, dirigió su mirada al joven que estaba en frente suyo con unos cuantos platillos en una charola-

Era bajo, al menos para cabellos cortos negros que como si se hubiese peleado con el peine estaba salvajemente desordenados por su rostro, no le queda mal realmente pero lo que mas podía resaltar en aquel joven eran esos ojos grandes e inocentes, de un color chocolate oscuro.

Había que admitir que el crió también estaba bueno.

pero no lo suficiente, o por lo menos no tanto para el como había estado aquel pecoso.

-Muchas gracias, pequeño-Agradeció Thatch dándole una sonrisa gatuna al crió, dios estaba seguro de que si no hubiese leyes su hermano iría cual vestía detrás de el niño para hacerle sabe dios que cosa-

-De nada, después de todo es un placer servirles para que sean felices-Contesto animadamente el pequeño, Marco estaba seguro de que era solo puro cuento esas palabras, no sonaban tan reales como tenían que ser, pero aun así parecía muy convincente-

El joven comenzó a dejar ambos cafés y postre frente a ellos con suma delicadeza, pareciera que si rayaba los platos o las tasas moriría de dolor o se tiraría de un séptimo piso.

-Luffy-sama!-Gritaban muchas chicas de fondo, en la esquina del bar, en una mesa había alrededor de 10 mujeres llamándole tan melosamente que si el rubio fuese sincero le daban ganas de vomitar, y quien sabe a lo mejor vomitaba brillitos y arcoiris también-

-Lo siento, debo irme pero si se les ofrece algo mas no duden en llamarme-Una sonrisa grande y reluciente salio de los labios del mesero mas sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente impidiendo ver mas allá de esa extraña curva en sus labios-

Entonces el joven prácticamente se fue corriendo de su mesa, yendo a ver a esas mujeres.

Thatch otra vez "enamorado" miraba al niño con ojos de dulzura.

-¿¡Dios mio, es que no hay algo aquí no sea tan estúpidamente dulce!?-Se pregunto Marco queriéndose golpear la cabeza contra la mesa-

-Pero eso es lo genial del bar, es dulce-Argumento su hermano tomando el café con una sonrisa-

-Aja, y justo me trajiste a mi, la persona que toma café amargo en las mañanas y que le gusta el pay de limón sin azúcar y que detesta el merengue, hubieses traído a Haruta-

-Nah...yo se que tu en el fondo eres dulce y tierno como un bombom-

-Tan dulce y tierno que te voy a dar un puñetazo en medio de la cara para que te quede marcado de por vida para después pisarte y bailar sobre ti para que mueras lenta y dolorosamente-

-Ves..si eres todo un amor-

Marco suspiro sonoramente para tomar su café, fuerte y amargo, justo como le gustaba pasar a través de su garganta.  
Thatch se dedico a armar versos a todo ente humano que le pareciese atractivo a través de todo el lugar mientras que el rubio se dedicaba ahora a comer y beber su comida, que siendo sinceros estaba deliciosa.

Un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios cuando termino toda su comida, al parecer tenia hambre y no se había dado extraño pero frecuente, no le agarraba hambre hasta que comience algo.

-Comiste como una bestia, disfruta un poco tu comida-Le regaño su hermano aun masticando su volcán de chocolate mientras que alrededor de su boca yacía todo chocolate-

Al rubio tuvo ganas de replicar, pero realmente no quería bajarse al nivel de estupidez de su hermano y ya en serio quería irse.¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba hay?¿30 minutos?¿1 hora?.

Lo único que pudo deducir es que aquel lugar estaba lleno de falsos, desde los meseros hasta las ía ser bonito, y toda la mierda que dijeran pero eso no cambiaba que las personas de aquel lugar eran mayormente hipócritas.

Siendo sinceros por supuesto.

Ya cansado de tantas vueltas se levanto, estirándose jurando escuchar como los huesos de su espalda sonaban fuertemente.

-Me largo, ya he comido la comida, muy deliciosa, no volveré a entrar a este lugar en mi puta vida, muchas gracias-

-¿¡Que?!¿¡Ya te vas?!-

-Si, gracias por invitarme la comida-El rubio se fue rápidamente del lugar, dirigiendo una ultima mirada al mesero que estaba atendiendo a unos hombres, este le miro levemente y por primera vez esa sonrisa dulce y empalagosa, se transformo en una atrevida y burlona-

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar, vio al fin algo sonrisa era seductora en todo el sentido de la ó su mirada mas arriba para ver sus ojos pero estos enseguida se trasformaron dándole aquella dulce y falsa mirada que detestaba.

¿Que clase de juego era ese?

-¡Esperamos que vuelva pronto!Esperamos que allá disfrutado su dulce experiencia y por favor vuelva al Bar Sugar Sugar le esperaremos con los brazos abiertos!-Fue lo ultimo que escucho Marco de aquel pecoso, su voz era extrañamente cautivadora y podía jurar que ese joven le estaba retando a algo-

No sabia exactamente a que, pero algo le hacia saber que no seria la ultima vez que se verían las caras.

Salio de aquel bar, disfrutando el aire fresco y sin nada de azúcar del un cigarro bastante aliviado al no verse rodeado de nada que tuviera que ver con colores brillantes, le consolaba un poco el hecho de que tenia el estomago lleno, no tendría que pasar por la "casa" de Oyaji para hacer estragos.

Despues de todo aquella "casa" pero siendo sinceros aquella mansión, donde habitaban todos sus hermanos adoptivos ya tenían suficiente caos estos días para que el fuese y estudiase.

El tema iba así, uno al estar en la universidad necesita paz, anhela paz al llegar a su casa al menos un poco pero tener alrededor de 50 hermanos adoptivos no le hacia mucha gracia, para colmo la mitad de ellos eran adolescentes aun peor estaba pasando a lo que el suele llamar "etapa de estupidez" en la cual haces las cosas mas estúpidas de tu vida que cuando eres mayor no quieres ni siquiera recordar por asomo.

Mas de una vez había tenido que ir a la escuela de uno de sus hermanos para que no les expulsasen pero bueno así era la vida de "hermano mayor"que el con el tema, había hablado con su padre para que le dejase "comprar" un departamento, no tenia demasiado dinero para uno para el mismo, su trabajo de medio tiempo no le daba lo suficiente pero podía compartirlo.

Y luego de varias disputas del año pasado, por fin le dejo que "compartiera" o "alquilase" un departamento con alguien padre era muy terco en dejar ir a sus " lo tanto tenia alrededor de 3 meses para alquilar el departamento con alguien,que estuviese cerca de su universidad y con el pacto prometido a su familia que los visitaría los fines de semana,al menos.

Sonaba fácil pensó al principio pero el hecho de no encontrarlo hasta ahora, ya siendo finales de sus vacaciones, empezando la universidad en unas 2 semanas, no podía ser peor.  
Largo el aire de sus pulmones, soltando una bocanada de humo.

Que Oda le ayudara por el amor a lo que sea bueno.

Siguió caminando intentando pensar en algún lugar que no haya visitado que estuviese cerca de la universidad.

Whiskey Peak, un barrio interesante pero llena de ladrones, el solo mencionarlo hizo que todos sus hermanos se negaran rotundamente a que pusiera un pie en ese lugar y menos teniendo un compañero de al fin y al cabo fue a visitarlo, ninguno de esos apartamentos le convenció.

Skypiea un barrio totalmente distintivo, un lugar pacifico y cómodo ideal para mucha gente pero lamentablemente demasiado caro y pretencioso para el gusto de Marco.

Raftel un lugar ciertamente misterioso al que pocas personas podían entrar pero su padre al tener varios "contactos" dijo que podría entrar pero sinceramente, ese lugar tenia demasiados misterios y cosas ocultas en las que por el momento prefería no meterse.

Y ahora he aquí su ultima opción de visitar.

Gray Terminal, aquel lugar estaba cerca de su universidad y de un barrio noble quedando justo a su lado separados por una gran como si pasaran del infierno al paraíso.

Ese barrio era reconocido por sus duros habitantes quienes soportaron la crisis de "La nueva era" donde hubo un golpe de estado y el gobierno casi había colapsado,aunque no se sabia exactamente que había pasado se tenia muy encenta que había "algo" en aquel barrio que lo había desatado.

Las personas que lo habitaban eran diferentes, desde maleantes a personas de buen carácter, era una variedad increíble que hacia obviamente que hubiesen grupos de pandillas y muchos edificios compartidos.

Marco se rasco la nuca un tanto tenso, ese barrio seria su ultima oportunidad de tener o poder compartir un departamento con lo demás barrios que conocía o estaban muy caros o simplemente estaba demasiado lejos de su universidad.

-Mierda esta puta economía-Murmuro el rubio tirando su cigarro para simultáneamente encender otro, el tabaco era un mal vicio suyo pero era una de las pocas pocas que le relajaban ¿Que podía hacer?-

Lo encendió tan rápido como pudo, para llevárselo hasta la boca.

Maldecía y agradecía a quien había hecho aquel vicio suyo tan dañino y peligroso.

Siguió caminando, estaba lejos de Terminal Gray a unas 2 horas y estaba mas que seguro que Thatch no le llevaría en su auto nuevamente si eso implicaba dejar aquel lugar lleno de meseros calientes.

-Son las 6 de la tarde, el día esta soleado pero la ciudad de North Blue es bipolar seguramente oscurecerá temprano o peor se pondrá a nevar ¿Quien sabe?-Pensó Marco suspirando, quería llegar rápido al lugar, para colmo tenia que ver miles de apartamentos-Me falta tiempo...-

Fue el ultimo pensamiento del Rubio para seguir su caminata a el barrio de Terminal Grey sintiendo ya una gota de agua caer en su rostro.

-Mierda-Fue lo ultimo que mascullo Marco para empezar a correr por las calles-

Tal como predijo, el clima en su ciudad era un fiasco, era como tratar con una mujer en sus días.

**Algo totalmente impredecible y peligroso.**

Suspiro enfadado, lo único que le consolaba de estar empapado hasta los huesos y no sentirse de un humor precisamente bueno, era estar refugiado en aquel edificio tan extravagante.

Correr por aquel torrenton que se había desatado fuera de su casa, y en ese preciso momento en su mente apareció su hermano con uno sus estúpidos chistes:

**_"Esta para que venga el arca de Noe y te lleve Marco ¿Por que? ¡¿Que no ves que estas en peligro de extinción!? tu apellido es prácticamente "Fenix" así que adiós hermano, ve y recréate con tu misma especie fénix"_**

-Estúpida replica barata de Elvis-Refunfuño el rubio, con un tic en la ceja, sacudió sus cabellos mojados, sentía un frió de puta madre pero no pensaba chistar ni nada, el mismo se lo había buscado-

Camino por aquella gran sala de estar, el edificio no tendría mas d pisos, era cómodo y no demasiado caro al ó su mirada a los anuncios de alquileres y con un suspiro fue a verlos, mejor no desaprovechar su esfuerzo por llegar a ese maldito barrio lleno de locos.

Con una mirada critica diviso los diferentes servicios,trabajos,alquileres y demás ía mas anuncios de los que pensaba, sin duda hubiese mejor empezado por ese barrio en vez de haber recorrido los otros que para colmo no eran nada chicos.

Despues de estar parado por un buen rato con mirada perdida, diviso entre todo ese escombro de papeles uno en especial, pareciera que quien lo haya escrito no tenia si quiera ganas de que alguien lo curiosidad movió a Marco a arrancar el pequeño anuncio.

Quien sabe porque, la curiosidad humana es grande, y si alguien no quiere que veas algo es por que tiene un secreto, y los secretos están para ser descubiertos.

**"Edificio Archipiélago Shabondy quinto piso,puerta 101, busco compañero de departamento para pagar la renta de 1000 berrys pagare la mitad, dos habitaciones con baño cada una,cocina y sala de estar, teléfono 476592"**

Marco leyó sorprendido aquel anuncio, el apartamento era increíblemente barato y tenia mas de una sola habitacion, eso sin duda era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.A lo mejor era un violador prófugo que le secuestraria y lo haría su esclavo personal.

-Tch, estúpido Vista y su humor negro contagioso-Murmuro Marco, para ir hacia un par de personas que estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del lugar, esperando seguramente al servicio-Disculpen, ¿Ustedes saben donde esta el edificio Shabondy?-

-Parece que estas perdido hombre-Le contesto con una gracia indiscriminada uno de los hombres, tomando un poco de lo que parecía ser Whisky-Esta justamente parado en el-

-Déjale Rayleigh, ¿Que no ves que ahora afrontara a los demonios que tenemos arriba?-Una preciosa mujer, con un cigarro en su boca se acerco a ellos dándole a Marco una sonrisa tranquila-

-¡Oh! A llegado uno nuevo, suerte muchacho-Aquel viejo levanto su Whisky en forma de brindis para dar un largo trago-

-Solo sube al quinto piso, la puerta 101 de color rojo-Murmuro la mujer, sonriendole misteriosamente-

-¿Como supo que vine a buscar ese departamento?-Pensó el rubio sin cambiar su inexpresividad, solo siguió caminando hasta el ascensor, llegando a una sola conclusión-Mujeres...-

1,2,3...A si mostraba sucesivamente el marcador de los pisos, sinceramente al rubio le parecía una eternidad.

Saco su teléfono, mirando con desdén un mensaje de Izou su hermano, alias: Madre preocupona.

**"Oye Marco, ¿Por donde andas? Acabo de golpear a Thatch por dejarte ir cuando se largo este torrenton, refúgiate donde puedas y mándame un mensaje en cuanto saques tu puto celular que para eso sirve, y nada de bufidos puede que seas el mayor pero nos preocupamos, así que mas vale que me contestes, son las 8:30 pm, ya y padre lo único que hace es reírse de mi por decir que tu ya eres grande"**

El rubio bufo cerrando su celular de golpe, no tenia ganas de llevarse el discurso de su vida, otra vez por parte de Izou seguido por las falsas disculpas de su hermano y por ultimo las risas de todos sus ascensor termino de subir, abriendo sus pesadas puertas, vio que aquel pasillo solo contaba con 3 puertas.

Se paro frente a la puerta, roja increíblemente roja que casi le dejo ciego por unos segundos con el numero 101 en color estiro un poco, no seria su mejor presentación, el estar empapado,con ojeras y el cabellos mas despeinado de la usual le hizo querer dar un paso atrás.

Una de las grandes consecuencias de tener un compañero de departamento, es quizás llevarte bien con el o mejor dicho cual era una de las mayores consecuencias que tuvo Marco con todos los demás departamentos que había visitado de ellos le aguantaba, y es que el rubio no podía evitar su carácter, no es que tampoco a el le agradasen esas personas que visito, todas eran demasiado quisquillosas con todo, demasiado histéricos.

Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, preparándose para abrir la puerta, cuando un estruendo dentro del apartamento le hizo dar un , otro,otro y otro, el ruido de hoyas lanzándose por todos lados fue lo que mas le hizo preguntarse que carajos pasaba ahí dentro.

Eso fue seguido por varios golpes secos y el ruido de personas corriendo por todos alejo un poco, sinceramente no quería ser cómplice de una asesinato, suficientes registros tenían ya de el en la estación de policía.

Un grito fue suficiente como para hacer que levantara una ceja ya dispuesto a renunciar a entrar a ese lugar.

Un parpadeo cansado, hasta que el estruendo se detuvo.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y lo ultimo que vio Marco antes de caer al suelo fue una mancha negra tirandosele rubio abrió los ojos adolorido, su espalda que ya de por si estaba hecha mierda por Haruta subiendosele en la espalda de repente, ahora ya no podría caminar normalmente.

Aquella "mancha negra"se quejo adolorido, para levantarse, unos ojos azabache le miraron sorprendido,cabellos negros y sonrisa rubio no pudo evitar el pequeño detalle de que aquel joven estaba sin camisa y sin pantalones, usando solo boxers.

-Tu-Murmuro el rubio ya reconociendo al pecoso quien solo miraba hacia todos lados buscando a quien matar seguramente, lo único que no paso desapercibido por el mayor fue la naturalidad que rodeaba al joven en ese momento no como en el bar-

-¡Law, hijo de puta mira lo que has hecho!-Le grito con voz enfadada el pecoso, a alguien en el departamento-

-Portgas-ya, se que estas necesitado pero no puedes follarte a un hombre que caminaba inocentemente por el pasillo-Una voz burlona se asomo por la puerta, dejando ver al mismo hombre de ojos grises, ahora su mirada no era para nada compresiva mucho menos tranquila, era la de un verdadero hijo de puta-

-¿¡Pero que no ves que este hombre nos conoce!?-Le grito, aquel joven decía por cada poro de su piel "impulsivo" al gritar eso-¡Estaba en bar, hoy!

-Bien hecho Portgas-ya sigue mostrando tu verdadera personalidad, bravo-Inquirió el de ojos grises sarcásticamente-

-¡C-Callate!-Le grito el de ojos azabache, dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba bajo sus brazos viendo como este le miraba sorprendido-Hola, parece que..nos encontramos otra vez-

-¿Así que este es tu comportamiento normal?-Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que el pecoso enseguida se levantara con el ceño fruncido-

-No te interesa, mas vale que no digas nada de lo que has visto-Una amenaza salio de sus labios, que parecían escupir veneno-

-Y yo que decía que iba a ser un día muy interesante-Murmuro el de ojos grises entrando al departamento-

-Solo vine a ver el departamento-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio para levantarse-No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, detesto a la gente falsa-

-Como digas, entra hablaremos del departamento-El de ojos azabache le miro con recelo-Que quede claro, que si te quedaras al final a vivir conmigo, solo seremos dos extraños compartiendo un lugar donde vivir-

-Trato hecho-Murmuro el rubio entrando al departamento, viendo como el joven semi-desnudo entro al apartamento-


End file.
